


You Don't Owe Him Anything

by sapoeysap



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dissociation, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Healing, Millicent saves the day, Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux deals with an aftermath</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Owe Him Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyouheiAkane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/gifts).



> An ending to Closer Than You Might Believe (Takes place in the same timeframe, recommend reading)  
> [(x)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6135184/chapters/14059231)  
> This deals with some mental health illness, please read the tags or avoid if that triggers you.

He had given up hope, the pale man that stared back at him in the mirror, was so removed from what he remembered of himself, before all this. His precious base had fallen, convinced that Snoke would send the order for his death any second. But it was not these things that had reduced him to this state. Kylo Ren was to blame for that. The Knight had swayed his way into Hux’s bed, and he had given up and let Kylo in. Quick fucks, glassy eyes, faded hope that maybe the other man wanted more. General Hux, the revered General Hux of the First Order, had been reduced to a shell.

Hux watched his reflection as he flexed his neck, exposing broken purple bruises, lining his collar. The figure shuddered.

A tiny meow punctured the air, something in his frazzled mind let him know that the sound was Millicent. The cat had not made its presence known since the collapse of Starkiller. Yet she was here now, soft mewling against his leg, ginger fur falling on the floor, Lothcat teeth bared gently. And Hux smiled and watched his reflection do the same. His mind fed him the information that it had been too long since he had last smiled, but before his mouth could falter from its position he pulled himself out of his stupor to pick up the cat.

“Hello Millie”, a whisper, barely audible to himself. His mind also supplied him the information on how long ago it was since he had last spoke.

“Millicent, how are you”

Soft mewls were the reply.

“Oh that’s good, how have you been keeping”

Mentally a part of him realised he was insane, talking to a Lothcat like this, but it made him feel so good. So he kept going.

“Millie, can I talk about my week”

He could swear he saw her nod back at him. And so he did.

“I am tired, of all of this, Starkiller has fallen, I have nothing left. Kylo Ren has taken me apart, I let him in, even after his first rejection. I just hoped Millie, I really hoped. He could, we could, find an understanding, some middle ground. But no. He fucked me, hell, still fucks me when I’m easy for him. And I let myself be easy for him.” Hux was picking up speed now, he could feel his aggression building, the figure in the mirror, all underwear and Millicent in his arms. Hux could feel. “I let myself get walked all over. And for what. Nothing. What have I been doing.” Millicent leaps out of his arms, and walks towards the fresher door, gently brushing Hux’s uniform on the way out pointedly.

The door to his quarters beeps open. The modulated voice crackles through.

“Hux. Make yourself ready and come here”

And the figure in the mirror, ignores the order from the other room and pulls his uniform on. Restores the pale figure to its proper neat organised General Fucking Hux glory.

“Kylo Ren, nice to see you” Hux strolls out of the room, Millicent joins him and they walk towards the caped figure. “I didn’t realise you had an appointment with me, unless I missed a memo, but I think you should leave”

Kylo breathes, a notable intake through the modulator. And that’s the moment when Hux wins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [RyouheiAkane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane) for the idea to make a sequel, I'm sorry I didn't give them as a couple a happy ending, but I think I gave Hux a hopefull, if slightly open ending.
> 
> TItle comes from Alanis Morissettes - Front Row (A song which I feel describes Kylux perfectly)


End file.
